<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шестнадцать пропущенных Дней рождений by Penelope_Foucault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284906">Шестнадцать пропущенных Дней рождений</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault'>Penelope_Foucault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Gen, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я принесла кофе. И сюрприз, — Ваня улыбнулась. — Много сюрпризов. На самом деле.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шестнадцать пропущенных Дней рождений</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сложно сказать, чего Пятый ожидал от первого Дня Рождения вне Апокалипсиса. Он смутно предполагал, что его братья и сёстры за последние годы привыкли праздновать его в одиночестве (или с другой семьёй), и сейчас, когда они снова все вместе, они попытаются устроить праздник на всю катушку.</p><p>Ему перспектива массового празднества привлекательной не казалась, но что ни сделаешь, чтобы провести время с семьёй.</p><p>Он всё-таки сильно по ним скучал. Невыносимо. И не видел долгие сорок пять лет.</p><p>Чего он не ожидал от их общего Дня Рождения, так это появления Вани на пороге его комнаты с утра пораньше.</p><p>В руках она держала большую коробку, будто переезжать собиралась, а из кармана у неё торчал термос.</p><p>— Я принесла кофе. И сюрприз, — Ваня улыбнулась. — Много сюрпризов. На самом деле.<br/>— Не могу сказать, что я люблю сюрпризы, — Пятый пропустил её в комнату. — Но ради тебя готов потерпеть.</p><p>Ваня поставила коробку прямо на кровать, потом достала термос и протянула его Пятому. Пока он откручивал крышку и наливал кофе в чашку, Ваня сняла пальто и повесила его на стул.</p><p>Кофе был замечательный. Хоть кто-то, кроме него, мог в этой семье приготовить нормальный кофе. Пятый сделал сразу несколько глотков, подтянул к себе свободный стул и сел на него, глядя на сестру с полуулыбкой.</p><p>— Ты пропустил шестнадцать дней рождений, — сказала она.<br/>— Намного больше.<br/>— На этой стороне их было шестнадцать, — Ваня улыбнулась краешками губ.<br/>— И? — Пятый перевёл взгляд на коробку. — Только не говори, что у тебя там…<br/>— Я покупала тебе подарки. Сначала, потому что ждала, что ты вернёшься.<br/>— А потом?<br/>— Потому что так мне казалось, что ты всё ещё где-то рядом. У меня всегда было что-то, что напоминало мне о тебе.<br/>— Это очень мило.<br/>— Я знаю, — Ваня открыла коробку. — Первые два года я покупала… роботов, — она достала две пластиковые коробки с игрушками и положила рядом с собой. — Потому что они тебе нравились, и я знала, что такому подарку ты бы порадовался. Впрочем, думаю, не сейчас.<br/>— Ты бы, наверное, тоже куклам сейчас не обрадовалась.<br/>— Это правда, — Ваня кивнула. — К третьему Дню рождения я сама уже не особо хотела получать игрушки в подарок, и стала думать, каким бы ты вырос. Я хотела в подарок набор новых струн, новый пюпитр… что-то, знаешь. Моё. Я часами проводила в твоей комнате, пытаясь додуматься до чего-то.<br/>— И?</p><p>Ваня достала книгу «Структура реальности» Дэвида Дойча. Протянула его Пятому и не проронила больше не слова. Он читал её — в апокалиптическом будущем, но и подумать не мог, что дома его ждёт его личный экземпляр.</p><p>С пожеланием вернуться под обложкой.</p><p>— В две тысячи одиннадцатом он выпустил ещё одну, — заметил он, поглаживая кончиками пальцев убористые строчки.<br/>— Я знаю, — Ваня снова полезла в коробку. — Её я тебе тоже купила.</p><p>Пятый вскинул голову и потянулся за второй книгой.</p><p>— Я думала, это поможет тебе вернуться. Глупая мысль, я знаю, но…<br/>— Совсем нет, — Пятый переложил обе книги к Маргарет Этвуд, которую стащил из библиотеки, когда только вернулся. — Дойч правда помог мне вернуться. Он, и многие другие.<br/>— Митио Каку? — Ваня достала сразу две книги.<br/>— «Введение в теорию суперструн» и «Параллельные миры»? — догадался Пятый ещё даже не взяв их.<br/>— Восьмой и седьмой год, — кивнула Ваня. — Потом я два года… записывала тебе сборники, — она протянула ему две кассеты. Вместо стандартной упаковки, у этих были картонки, которые Ваня разрисовала сама. — Я переехала, жила одна. Мне было одиноко, и иногда я записывала на диктофон… разное. О чём бы с тобой хотела поговорить. Будто бы ты зашёл в гости. Поэтому тут мои жалобы на жизнь вперемешку с музыкой, которая мне тогда нравилась. О, и там, — она опустила взгляд. — Есть песни Prime-8's.<br/>— Это… — Пятый задумчиво нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить название. — Это же ваша с Диего группа?<br/>— Я несколько песен написала про тебя. Диего, кажется, не догадывался.</p><p>Пятый тихо рассмеялся.</p><p>— И почему ты перестала их записывать?<br/>— Я пошла к психотерапевту, Пятый. Кто-то начал слушать моё нытьё за деньги.</p><p>Пятый качнул головой.</p><p>— Поэтому после новой книги Дойча, я купила тебе кое-что по-настоящему полезное. Шарф, — Ваня вытащила шарф из мягкой шерсти. Серо-голубого цвета, под цвет его глаз. — Думала, если ты вернёшься в наш день рождения, ты не замёрзнешь. В прошлом году я купила другой, просто увидела и поняла, что тебе бы подошёл идеально, — второй шарф был голубым, будто вспышка его телепорта. — Но следом… — она достала ещё одну кассету. — Наступила десятая годовщина твоего исчезновения. И я написала сонату. Только для тебя, её никто не слышал… ну, разве что мои соседи, — она смущённо улыбнулась. Пятый сжал кассету в руке, не в силах поверить, что она и правда каждый год делала ему подарок.</p><p>Только для него.</p><p>Никогда его не забывала и ждала.</p><p>— В четырнадцатом ты получил мою книгу, — Ваня поморщилась. — Как и все остальные.<br/>— Этот подарок я тоже получил сквозь время и пространство, — Пятый протянул руку за своим экземпляром, исписанным формулами, и показал его Ване. — Думаю, для меня это чтение было не таким болезненным, как для остальных.<br/>— Мне жаль.<br/>— Не стоит. Им полезно, — Пятый вернул книгу на место. — Сколько там ещё подарков осталось?<br/>— Три. Мы близки к финалу.<br/>— Не могу дождаться, когда узнаю, что ещё ты спрятала в рукаве, — хмыкнул Пятый.<br/>— В пятнадцатом году мы с оркестром ездили на гастроли в Европу. Ничего особенного, просто повезло. Но когда мы приехали в Париж, я… — голос Вани дрогнул.</p><p>Пятый придвинулся и положил руку ей на колено.</p><p>— Всё хорошо?<br/>— Конечно, — Ваня подняла на него взгляд. — Когда у нас выдался свободный вечер, я пошла на Монмартр. Прямо на площадь Тертр, и я… — она вскинула голову и сделала глубокий вдох. — Ты представить себе не можешь, как мне тебя не хватало, Пятый. Особенно там. Мне казалось, я обернусь и увижу тебя, и нам снова будет лет по тринадцать…<br/>— Я знаю это чувство. Каждое утро я надеялся, что открою глаза и всё окажется просто сном, — Пятый так и не убрал руку с её колена. Ваня смахнула робкую слезинку и снова полезла в коробку.</p><p>Достала оттуда рамку в почтовой бумаге и бутылку вина.</p><p>— Вино Монмартра, — сказала она. — Я тогда подумала, что, если ты вернёшься, тебе будет двадцать шесть. Значит, вино уже давным-давно можно.</p><p>В рамке оказался акварельный рисунок: дождливый Монмартр и торопливо бегущие по своим делам люди с зонтами. Пятый помнил ту поездку, будто она случилась вчера.</p><p>— Что же, у нас нет повода не распить это вино сегодня, верно? — Пятый забрал и бутылку и поставил её рядом со своим стулом. — Ну, и ещё мы можем как-нибудь наведаться в Париж снова. Когда там у них праздник нового вина…<br/>— Было бы здорово, Пятый.<br/>— Я знаю, да? Что там ещё осталось?<br/>— Этот подарок тебя удивит, — Ваня встала и вытащила из коробки печатную машинку. Пятый недоумевающе выгнул бровь. — Сначала я хотела отнести её обратно в комиссионку, но потом подумала, — начала пояснять сестра. — Вдруг Пятый вернётся и тоже захочет рассказать свою историю? Тогда я и решила оставить её. Для тебя. На всякий случай.</p><p>Машинку Ваня устроила рядом с собой.</p><p>— Не думаю, что кому-то будет интересно почитать мою историю. Сорок пять лет в пустоте, и единственное яркое событие — встреча с Долорес. И смерть членов Академии.</p><p>Ваня слабо нахмурилась:</p><p>— Странный порядок. Ты встретил её раньше, чем нашел… остальных?<br/>— По факту… Да. Сначала я спас её из-под обломков, а потом нашёл нашу семью. Мёртвой.<br/>— Значит… она поддержала тебя.<br/>— Когда я понял, что вы все мертвы? — Пятый кивнул. — Она была единственной, кто помогал мне держаться на плаву все эти годы, Ваня. Не давала мне сломаться.<br/>— Хотела бы я познакомиться с ней поближе.<br/>— Хотел бы я, чтобы вы подружились.</p><p>Они помолчали немного.</p><p>— Последнее тебе понравится.<br/>— Удиви меня.<br/>— Помнишь, как в детстве ты всегда пил кофе, когда мы сбегали в Пончики Гридди, а потом не спал всю ночь? А дома не было вообще ни грамма…<br/>— Потому что отец ненавидел кофеин, — Пятый кивнул. — Так?<br/>— Гейзерная кофеварка. Я привезла себе такую из Италии, и мне очень понравилось. Я нашла такую же для тебя. Подумала, что у тебя просто не было бы шанса вырасти нелюбителем кофе.<br/>— И не ошиблась.</p><p>Гейзерная кофеварка была красной и совсем новой. Ни царапины на эмали, ни чёрных разводов на донышке.</p><p>Пятый притих, рассматривая все подарки, которые Ваня собрала ему за всё то время, что его не было. Что-то ему ещё предстояло прочитать, послушать, распробовать. Но уже сейчас он видел, что она думала о нём всегда, каждый день. На таблетках или без, одна или с семьёй, Ваня его не забывала.</p><p>Ни на минуту.</p><p>— Мне очень жаль, что я оставил тебя одну.<br/>— Мне жаль, что я не была достаточно смелой, чтобы тебя остановить, Пятый. Я часто об этом думала.<br/>— Ты не смогла бы, — Пятый покачал головой. — Я был упрямым. Самоуверенным. И нетерпеливым.<br/>— Что-то изменилось?<br/>— Ауч, вот это больно было.</p><p>Ваня сощурилась, глядя на него, и они оба рассмеялись.</p><p>— С Днём рождения, Пятый. Наконец-то я могу это сказать тебе лично.<br/>— С Днём рождения, дорогая сестрица, — Пятый поднялся. Ваня раскинула руки в стороны, и они обнялись.</p><p>Как будто бы не было этих лет порознь.</p><p>Семнадцати для неё и сорока пяти для него.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>